Tears in raindrops
by DeadlyWolf
Summary: ...She never told him... That morning he left on a simple mission... She waits eagrly for his return... She waits in the draindrops... waited just for him.


I don't own Naruto

...Tears in raindrops...

The rain was awful that day in Konoha as a gloomy sadness seemed to bath over the village. No one knew at the time no one could comprehend where the heavy sadness came from where the sudden downpour trickled in from.

It soaked its citizens to the core especially one pink haired kunoichi that it seemed to touch almost as if it was tears splashing on her skin. She looked at the gates of Konoha looking waiting for her team-mate her new found love to return. She wanted to tell him just how much he ment to her before he left now she wanted to at least be the first to see him. Her hand drifted to her stomach holding the butterflies at bay.

_"Naruto... can I tell you something?" Sakura said as Naruto begin his journey outside the gate on a solo mission a simple ordinary mission._

_"Hai, Sakura-chan but I'm going to be late." Naruto said holding his head to fight back the hangover. He really was going to be late he had accidentally slept in thanks to the sake Tsunade and Jiraiya had slipped him and Sakura they where both running late and nether one could even remember the night before all they remember was sitting enjoying the dinner then they woke up nude. Each on the opposite sides of the floor the bed between them the sheets and clothing scattered about._

_"Naruto...I...I just wanted to tell you." Sakura bit her lower lips her heart was racing she wanted to spill out her love and lock her lips with his._

_"Don't worry Sakura-chan I'll come back I have to fulfill my promised to you remember... I have to bring Sasuke-teme back one way or another he's coming back I promised you Sakura-chan Its a promise of a lifetime ttebyo." His cerulean blue eyes shimmering their mezmorizing gaze as he said his words his promise of a lifetime to her. She could never resisit those blue orbs of his._

_Sakura nodded her head. "Hai, You better come back Naruto I want to tell you something."_

But after a month wait for his return what greeted her at the gates was not her lover... But her ex lover the man who betrayed the village for power who threw away her love with a bloody figure in his arms his eyes spinning wildly with the mangekyo sharingan his mental status broken. Tears streaming down his face as he incoherently mumbled. "What have I done what have I done what have I done." Over and over and over.

Sakura was bewildered at the figure before her that was Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke Uchiha who showed up out of no where drenched in blood. Thing she saw it... her hand fell away from her stomach as she caught the familiar blonde spike hair soaked in blood the rain seemed to wash away more blood the scene forever burning in her eyes.

Sasuke Uchiha was holding the corpse of Naruto Uzumaki. _"I have to bring Sasuke-teme back one way or another he's coming back I promised you and I never go back on my promises."_

Sakura felt her knees give way as the tears poured like the rain from her jade green eyes only to meet with the muddy ground. Her soul tore itself apart her heart shattered her eyes lost that loveable shimmer they once had becoming glassy and dull as she curled up into a fettle position. "Naruto... Naruto... Naruto you can't die... you can't die... You can't you can't you can't you can't... You can't leave me behind... You can't...

_"Congratulation Sakura Haruno!!!" Tsunade shouted out with a big happy grin._

_"What are you talking about Tsuande-shishou..." Sakura as completely confused._

_"Well...erm..." Tsuande sweated a little as she rubbed her hands together._

_"Tsaunde-sama out with it." Sakura said more demanding._

_"Well... erm... Me and Jiraiya and Kakashi... We kind of erm...that bottle of sake..." Tsunade mumbled out as Sakura's eyes shot wide open._

_"You didn't... You didn't... Please dear kami I wanted to remember my first time... Tsunade how could you." Sakura cried out._

_Tsunade frowns... "I'm sorry Sakura... We didn't expect you and Naruto to actually drink it all we just spiked it because we wanted you two to finally admit it to each other."_

_Sakura runs out of the room. "You're a bitch sensei..."_

_Tsunade looks down at her desk. "You'll thank me one day Sakura… Right time to get me some sake myself"_

Sakura's hand slid over her stomach. "You can't die Naruto-kun... You can't die Naruto-kun." She looks at the blonde figure in Sasuke's arms the blue orbs of her beloved lifeless and dull his body pale and cold.

Sakura curled up into her ball as the rained washed over her soaking her to the core. "You can't leave me behind... you can't leave me behind... Naruto-kun"

"Sakura... Its unhealthy to be in the rain like this." Kakashi said as he bent down to his pink kunoichi of a student... He was walking threw town when Sasuke carried the cold lifeless body towards the hospital... As he looked towards the gate he saw his pink kunoichi on the ground crying.

"Naruto can't be dead he can't be dead he can't be dead. he can't be dead." She mumbled between sobs.

"S-" Kakashi couldn't even bring himself to say her name but he noticed how she clutched her stomach as if it was her last life line... Then he knew the words that must be said.

"Sakura he's not dead...He will always be living right here." Kakashi placed his hand on her stomach "Inside you."

Sakura continued to cry a little softer. "Kakashi-sensei...I didn't even get to tell him... I didn't even get to tell him I love him."

Kakashi lifts his student up. "Then tell his children... If you don't get out of this rain your going to catch a cold."

----------------------------------------

**I was in a sad mood... I felt like writing something sad... Their you go... you have my excuse for this... If you like it leave a reveiw if you hate it don't that simple.**


End file.
